Paining
by Date
Summary: Sesampainya di rumah, Hinata langsung menenggelamkan dirinya di bawah selimut. Berharap dengan menangis dapat menghilangkan rasa sakitnya. Berharap setelah menangis dapat membuat hari esoknya menjadi lebih baik. Namun, hal itu malah mengingatkan dirinya akan kejadian dua hari hari yang lalu. Kejadian yang membuat hidupnya berubah seketika. SasuHina. Berkanan untuk ReadAndReview?XD


Sesampainya di rumah, Hinata langsung menenggelamkan dirinya di bawah selimut. Berharap dengan menangis dapat menghilangkan rasa sakitnya. Berharap setelah menangis dapat membuat hari esoknya menjadi lebih baik. Namun, hal itu malah mengingatkan dirinya akan kejadian dua hari hari yang lalu. Kejadian yang membuat hidupnya berubah seketika-lebih tepatnya hancur tak tersisa.

**Warning : **GAJE, OOC, [miss]TYPO, AU, kekurangan lainnya dll.

No flame but it's okay for concrit^^

**Disclaimer : **

**Naruto** © Masashi Kishimoto

**Paining **© Date

**Rated : **T

**Pairing : **SasuHina [Always-Forever]

**Genre : **Friendship, Hurt/comfort, sad, Romance

**Paining**

Gadis bersurai indigo itu masih setia bergulung dengan selimut tebalnya. Perasaan dan fikirannya saat ini sedang kacau. Dirinya bingung harus bagaimana. Dengan mata yang sembab dan merah, diraihnya _Handphone_ yang berada di atas nakas. Hinata tersenyum miris memandang _wallpaper Handphone_-nya yang menampilkan potret dirinya bersama dua sahabatnya-Sasuke dan Sakura.

Dalam foto itu terlihat Sakura dengan wajah bahagianya sedang mendekap tangan kiri Sasuke dengan manja dan Sasuke hanya membuang muka dengan wajah stoic-nya, sedangkan Hinata hanya tertawa melihat hal itu. Ironis sekali pikir Hinata.

**Flashback**

Masih segar diingatan Hinata saat kata cinta itu keluar dari bibir bungsu Uchiha itu. Kata yang sudah ditunggunya sekian lama. Kata yang tidak pernah dia bayangkan akan keluar dari bibir si bungsu hanya untuknya. Bahagia .

Tentu saja dia merasa bahagia saat itu. Cinta yang sudah dia pendam sekian lama akhirnya terbalaskan. Siapa sih orang yang tidak bahagia mendapatkan pernyataan cinta dari orang yang disukainya? Namun sekelebat bayangan gadis merah muda yang tengah tersenyum membuatnya sadar akan kenyataan yang sesungguhnya.

'_H-Hinata. Aku suka Sasuke-kun.__' __Ucapnya dengan muka memerah karena menahan malu._

Kata-kata itu terus menggema di kepalanya secara terus menerus. Berulang-ulang seperti kaset yang telah rusak-sampai membuat kepalanya terasa sakit dan pening.

Raut wajah yang mulanya menampilkan kegembiraan akhirnya tergantikan dengan raut kesedihan. Mereka masih beradu pandang, dengan si bungsu yang masih menggenggam tangan si sulung Hyuuga.

"Go-gomen…S-sasuke-kun." Hanya kata itu yang keluar dari bibir tipisnya. Hinata langsung menunduk, menyembunyikan air mata yang siap jatuh kapan saja. Digigitnya bibir bawahnya untuk menahan tangis. Sungguh, Hinata benci akan hal seperti ini.

"Hinata."

Hinata yang mendengarnya langsung menengadahkan wajahnya untuk menatap onyxs Sasuke. Sahabat yang disayangi sekaligus yang tak boleh dicintainya. Menyedihkan-pikirnya.

"S-selama ini…a-aku hanya m-menganggap S-sasuke-kun s-sebagai k-kakak. T-tidak lebih." Jawabnya lembut dengan senyum yang agak dipaksakan. Bohong. Bukan kata ini yang ingin dia katakan.

"?" Sasuke mengernyit mendangar jawaban sang Hyuuga.

"A-aku…h-harap S-sasuke-kun mengerti." Hinata hanya tersenyum miris di dalam hati.

" Jadi begitu." Sasuke tersenyum…mengejek. Dengan gerakan perlahan dilepaskannya tangan Hinata dari genggamannya.

"S-sasuke-kun..." Hinata menatapnya dengan pandangan sayu.

"Jangan memandangku seperti itu." Ucapnya tanpa menoleh. Mendengar hal itu hati Hinata serasa dihujam ribuan jarum. Sakit. Hatinya sakit dan perih mendengarnya.

"Tapi satu hal yang perlu kau tau…"

"…Bahwa aku benar-benar serius dengan ucapanku tadi." Ucap Sasuke sambil meninggalkan Hinata sendirian di bawah langit malam yang enggan menampakkan bintangnya.

DEG

Hinata sedikit tersentak mendengar penuturan Sasuke barusan. Jahat. Itulah kata yang tepat diperuntukkan olehnya. Membuang cinta yang seharusnya bisa menjadi miliknya, sungguh membuat hatinya sakit. Seakan, ribuan pisau yang ditancapkan secara terus-menerus ke ulu hatinya.

Hinata butuh orang untuk disalahkan, tapi siapa? Dirinya bingung. Apakah Sakura patut untuk disalahkan untuk semua hal ini? Apakah Sasuke? Apakah cintanya pada Sasuke juga patut untuk disalahkan? Sambil menatap kepergian Sasuke, tangis yang semula ditahannya akhirnya pecah juga. Pecah bersama hujan yang mulai membasahi bumi. Miris dan menyedihkan, itulah kata yang cocok untuknya saat ini.

Memang bibir boleh berkata tidak, namun tidak dengan hati yang selalu berkata jujur.

**Date****: Paining :****Date**

**Flashback off**

Suara kicau burung di pagi hari terdengar menembus lagit . Hinata yang mendengarnya masih terbaring malas untuk bangun. Karena tak kuasa menahan sinar matahari yang masuk dari celah cendelanya yang tak tertutup, gadis itu menyerah dan bangun. Dengan mata yang setengah terpejam, Hinata melangkahkan kaki kecilnya menuju kamar mandi.

Di dalam kamar mandi, dapat Hinata lihat pantulan dirinya di cermin dengan mata yang sembab dan rambut yang acak-acakan. Kepalanya sedikit pening akibat terus-menerus manangis tadi malam. Diraihnya gagang _shower_ dan mulai membasahi dirinya dengan air. Usai menyelesaikan ritual mandi, dirinya mulai menggenakan seragam sekolah dan mempersiapkan peralatan sekolahnya. Dirasa semuanya telah lengkap Hinata berjalan menuruni tangga. Neji yang melihat Hinata turun dari tangga menawarkan tumpangan untuk sang adik.

"Hey…butuh tumpangan?" Neji tersenyum sambil menggerak-gerakkan kunci mobil yang dibawanya. Sedangkan Hinata? Hinata hanya menoleh sebentar kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya menuruni anak tangga.

"Aku rasa tidak." Katanya parau.

"Hey…Hinata! Kau srius?"

"Aku rasa iya."

"Kau tak sarapan dulu, eh?" Tambah Neji sedikit berteriak.

"…"

"Aneh?" Neji hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah sang adik yang tidak seperti biasanya.

Namun saat baru satu langkah dari gerbang rumahnya, Hinata menghentikan langkahnya. Dia berhenti bukan karena perkataan Neji-kakaknya- namun dia berhenti karena teringat akan Sasuke yang selalu menjemputnya di pagi hari-karena rumah mereka satu arah. Namun tidak untuk sekarang dan seterusnya. Karena Hinata tidak tau kapan semuanya ini akan berakhir dan kembali seperti dulu. Terlalu tinggikah keinginan Hinata untuk saat ini? Hinata sendiri tidak tau.

Dan sekarang dirinya harus sendiri. Ya. Sekarang Hinata sendiri dan harus siap tanpa Sasuke disisinya, lagi.

**Date****: Paining :****Date**

Setelah berangkat dari rumah menggunakan kereta, akhirnya Hinata sampai di sekolah. Hinata hanya berjalan dalam diam. Sapaan selamat pagi yang ditunjukkan padanya hanya dibalas dengan senyum seadanya-tidak seantusias biasanya. Oh ayolah..untuk saat ini Hinata tidak ingin diganggu. Dirinya hanya ingin sendiri.

Sungguh, karena Hinata benar-benar malas untuk pergi ke sekolah saat ini. Dan sudah seminggu pula semenjak Sasuke menyatakan cintanya pada Hinata, sudah selama itulah hubungan keduanya mulai merenggang. Walaupun sikap Sasuke yang terkesan biasa, namun saat berpapasan keduanya terlihat canggung- lebih tepatnya Hinata.

Dan Hinata mulai jengah akan keadaanya dengan Sasuke untuk saat ini. Dirinya lelah. Dan hari ini Hinata bertekat untuk memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Sasuke. Walaupun sempat terlintas dalam bayangnya tentang dirinya yang menyerah. Namun sebisa mungkin Hinata buang fikiran itu jauh-jauh.

Hinata menghentikan langkah kecilnya ketika sampai di depan kelas yang bertuliskan XII B. Setelah menarik nafas dalam-dalam, Hinata melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruang kelas tersebut. Ternyata di dalam sana sudah ada yang menunggunya, yaitu Sakura. Disapanya lembut sahabat terbaiknya itu-walaupun dalam hati Hinata serasa ingin menangis saat itu juga. Namun dia kuatkan hatinya.

Sakura-pun membalas sapaan Hinata tersebut. Didudukkan tubuhnya di sebelah Sakura.

"Hinata-_chan_, kau sakit ya?" tanyanya dengan nada khawatir.

"E-eh…h-hanya kurang t-tidur saja." Kilahnya.

"Yang benar?"

"I-iya."

"Baguslah kalau begitu." Sakura tersenyum senang mendengarnya.

"Ah! A-aku lupa." Pekik Hinata. Sakura yang sedang memainkan _Handphone_-nya terlonjak kaget mendengar pekikan teman sebangkunya itu.

"Eh? Kenapa Hinata-_chan_?" Sakura terlihat panik.

"A-aku lupa t-tidak mengerjakan tugas bahasa." Sakura yang mendengarnya langsung dibuat tertawa. Tumben sekali Hinata yang dikenal rajin tidak mengerjakan tugas pikir Sakura.

"Ku kira apa. Aku aja yang belum ngerjain santai." Katanya disertai cengiran.

Hinata hanya tersenyum-miris-mendengarnya. Akibat masalahnya dengan Sasuke fikirannya hanya dipenuhi dengan Sasuke dan melupakan yang lainnya. Mengingatnya hati Hinata mulai sakit lagi dan ia hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dengan menatap papan tulis yang ada dihadapannya, Sakura memulai pembicaraan lagi.

"Hmm,,,Hinata-_chan_ …" Masih menatap papan tulis yang ada di hadapannya Sakura melanjutkan.

"A-aku,,,Aku berencana menyatakan perasaanku pada Sasuke-_kun_." Aku Sakura dengan malu-malu.

Hinata yang mulanya diam-karena mengerjakan tugasnya-sukses membelalakkan matanya. Ujung pensilnya patah. Terlalu keget dan tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru dia dengar. Namun Hinata segera menguasai dirinya lagi. Sebelum bersuara, Hinata manarik nafas dalam, kemudian menghembuskannya secara perlahan. Membuat dirinya lebih rileks dahulu.

"B-benarkah? L-lalu?" Berbeda dengan hatinya, Hinata mencoba seantusias mungkin.

"Menurutmu Sasuke-_kun_ akan membalas perasaanku tidak?"

"Eh…et-"

" Atau dia malah akan menolakku!" Sergah Sakura cepat.

"H-hey…Sakura-_chan_ t-tenanglah dulu." Sakura yang panik segera menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Hinata. Dengan gerakan cepat Sakura menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"K-kenapa Sakura-chan?"

"Aku malu Hinata." Hinata menahan tawa yang siap meluncur dari bibir tipisnya mendengar penuturan sahabatnya itu.

"A-yolah Sakura-chan? K-kau pasti bisa melakukannya." Hinata tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan gadis Haruno itu untuk meyakinkannya.

"T-tapi…"

"Tidak ada t-tapi-tapian. A-aku akan m-mendukung mu."

"Arigato Hinata-_chan_." Hinata hanya tersenyum sampai matanya menyipit menanggapi penuturan Sakura.

"Hinata-_chan_. Kamu mau kan memberikan ini pada Sasuke-kun?" Sakura mengeluarkan bungkusan kecil berwarna biru _tosca_ dari dalam tasnya.

"Ap-apa itu?" Hinata memiringkan kepalanya karena bingung.

"J-jangan bilang a-aku harus m-menyerahkan b-bungkusan i-itu pada Sasuke-_kun_?" Tanya Hinata horor.

"Kau tidak mau ya?" Hinata yang mendengar ada nada merajuk dari kata-kata Sakura hanya mendesah lelah.

"B-baiklah." Sakura yang mendengarnya segera merengkuh tubuh sahabatnya itu. Sedangkan Hinata hanya tersenyum miris menaggapi penuturan Sakura. Dirinya hanya bisa menangis di dalam hati. Tanpa terasa air mata mulai jatuh membasahi pipinya yang chubby.

"Loh,kok nangis?" Awalnya, Sakura memang bingung mengapa Hinata menangis. Malah sempat terbersit pemikiran kalau jangan-jangan Hinata…namun setelah mendengar penuturan sahabatnya, Sakura membuang pemikiran konyolnya itu.

"I-ini air m-mata bahagia t-tahu." Bohongnya.

Sungguh dirinya sudah tidak kuat membendung air matanya lagi. Mematikan hatinya hanya untuk sahabat yang dikasihinya membuat Hinata bisa melakukan hal tersebut. Hal yang Menyakiti hatinya sendiri dan hati orang yang dicintainya. Haruskah dia menyesali apa yang telah diperbuatnya? Dosa apakah dia, sampai Kami-Sama menghukumnya seperti ini? Memberikan pilihan yang teramat sulit baginya, terlebih bagi hatinya.

**Date****: Paining :****Date**

Semilir angin berhembus menerpa wajah sedihnya. Menerbangkan surai indigonya kemanapun angin menggerakkannya. Di pandangnya langit sore yang menampilkan eloknya. Hinata mendesah. Ini kan jalannya. Jalan yang telah dipilihnya, jadi dirinya tidak boleh terbawa suasana sehingga akhirnya menyerah pada kenyataan yang ada.

"Kenapa memanggilku."

**DEG**

Hinata kenal suara ini. Masih dengan posisi yang membelakangi Sasuke, Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk mengurangi kegugupannya.

"L-lihat Sasuke-kun. L-langit s-sorenya indah." Tangannya sedikit berkeringat menunjuk ke atas.

"…"

"A-ada gambar k-kelinci juga." Dengan menggunakan ujung jari telunjuknya Hinata mengikuti setiap lekuk gambar yang ditampilkan sang awan.

"…" Sasuke menghela nafas. Dipandangnya lagit sore yang ada diatasnya.

"A-aku p-pikir S-sasuke-kun t-tidak akan d-datang." Hinata menundukkan kepalanya. Sasuke yang melihatnya ingin mengulurkan tangannyan untuk menyentuh Hinata, namun diurungkan niatnya itu sehingga tangannya hanya mengepal menahan kesal. Kesal entah pada siapa.

"A-aku fikir S-sasuke-kun m-marah padaku."

"…"

"A-aku fikir S-sasuke-_kun _tidak mau m-menemuiku."

"…"

"A-aku fikir S-sasuke-_kun_ m-membe⎼"

**GREP**

Hinata membelalakkan matanya. Terlalu terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Sasuke saat ini. Sasuke melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada pundak Hinata, dan menjadikan pundak ringkih itu sebagai penopangnya.

"Berisik." Sasuke menenggelamkan kepalanya pada leher Hinata. Menghirup wangi _lavender_ lebih banyak dari gadis tersebut.

"S-sasuke…" Hinata memejamkan matanya meresapi setiap momen yang ada dengan Sasuke untuk saat ini. Hinata akui ia memang merindukan Sasuke, dan tidak ingin melepaskannya. Hinata juga tau kalau saat ini dirinya salah. Seharusnya ia tidak seperti ini. Seharusnya ia hanya perlu menyerahkan bungkusan itu pada Sasuke dan semuanya selesai. Ya. Selesai. Namun… apa yang telah ia perbuat sekarang? Kalau Sakura tau pasti…sakit hati.

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya. Mengumpulkan keberanian yang ada.

"S-sasuke_-kun_ berpacaranlah dengan Sakura_-chan_?" Bibirnya bergetar menahan tangis.

"Kau gila,eh…"

"A-aku mohon…" Sasuke menggeleng sebagai tanda penolakannya.

"K-kau me-mencintaiku kan?" Pelukannya mengerat. Hinata sedikit menunduk, sehingga kedua butiran air matanya terjatuh menghantam rumput. Hinata pun segera menghapus air matanya kasar-tidak ingin sampai Sasuke tau.

"Aku mencintaimu dan aku tak akan melakukannya." Hinata langsung menoleh, membuat kedua iris _lavender_nya bertatapan dengan _onyx_ milik Sasuke.

"A-aku mohon…" Pintanya dengan wajah memelas.

"Cukup." Hinata terisak menahan tangis. Sasuke yang melihatnya menjadi frustasi dan menggunakan tangannya untuk menyisir rambutnya ke belakang.

"Hinata…"

"P-pasti S-sasuke-kun bi-bisa." Hinata memakasakan dirinya tersenyum lembut di akhir ucapannya. Dengan perlahan Hinata meraih kedua tangan Sasuke dan menyerahkan bungkusan yang dititipkan kepadanya untuk Sasuke. Didekapnya lembut kedua tangan Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke masih terdiam. Terlalu bingung dengan apa yang terjadi.

Perlahan namun pasti Hinata berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke. Dihapusnya air mata yang mulai meluncur lagi. Hinata tidak ingin terlihat cengeng di depan Sasuke. Pasti memalukan-pikirnya. Masih membelakangi Sasuke, Hinata menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya. Ia pun melambaikan tangannya pada Sasuke dan mulai berlari. Ia tak sanggup jika berlama-lama didekat Sasuke. Hatinya sakit bila mengingatnya.

"Hinata…" Tangannya mengantung di udara.

**Date****: Paining :****Date**

Hinata menghentikan larinya yang dirasa sudah cukup jauh dari Sasuke. Ia pun mengedarkan manik _lavender_nya ke segala arah. Dilihatnya bangku kosong yang ada di taman, kemudian ia langkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju bangku taman tersebut.

"U-uh…" Seusai mendudukkan dirinya, dipandangnya langit sore yang mulai menggelap. Hinata cukup lelah. Lelah akan semuanya. Hinata menyentuhkan tangannya pada dadanya. Entah sejak kapan, jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya yang terdalam hatinya merasakan sakit melihat itu semua. Hinata merasa ada rasa yang salah dalam dirinya, rasa sakit, sedih,dan kecewa semua melebur menjadi satu bersama hatinya yang terasa hampa dan kosong. Inikan pilihannya? Apakah dirinya mulai menyesal akan keputusannya saat ini? Tidak. Dirinya tidak boleh menyesal akan semua pilihannya ini. Ini untuk sahabatnya sendiri. Biarlah ia yang terluka yang terpenting tidak dengan sahabatnya.

Menyuruh Sasuke memilih Sakura. Membohongi Sasuke akan perasaannya yang sebenarnya. Itu semua suksek dilakukan Hinata seorang diri. Seharusnya Hinata patut mendapatkan penghargaan akan semua jeripayahnya ini. Harusnya. Walaupun harus mengorbankan cintanya, itu akan tetap dia lakukan asal bisa melihat kebahagiaan sahabatnya, itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuknya. Berharap setelah melakukan dosa ini, serpihan kebahagiaan akan menghampirinya. Berharap. Ya, dirinya hanya bisa berharap. . Biarlah dosa pahit ini dia kubur sendiri bersama hatinya yang mulai mati.

Tuhan,,,tolong aku. Hapus perasaan ini dari hatiku. Kuatkan hatiku dari keterpurukan ini. Tuhan…

**To Be Continued**

**Lanjut or ga lanjut? **

**Swear apa-apaan ini fic!? *bakar diri***

**Astaga…akhirnya Date nekat juga publis ni fanfic. Ancur deh..ancur banget.**

**Sedikit aneh sama scane HinaSaku di kelas(padahal lo yang nulis kan! bego.)**

**Gomen kalo banyak typo sana-sini soalnya Date ga edit sih. Date tau kalo fic yang bertemakan kayak gini dah banyak, tapi Date tetep nekat publis*halah* soalnya untuk menuangkan imajinasinya Date sih..khekhekhe**

**Menurut Date nih fic kok lebay banget yah? Alah ga tau lah…terserah kalian aja yang menilai. Date udah terlalu pusing nih-**

**Akhir kata berkenan untuk meriview kah minna? :3**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


End file.
